


Changing the Game

by Morwen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin!Shay, Deutsch | German, M/M, Templar!Liam
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre, wenn nicht Shay, sondern Liam nach Europa gereist und das große Erdbeben von Lissabon ausgelöst hätte? Wenn nicht Shay, sondern Liam den Assassinen den Rücken gekehrt hätte und den Templern beigetreten wäre...? Als Achilles Shay damit beauftragt, den Verräter zu eliminieren, bringt Shay, der die Ideale der Assassinen mit Füßen getreten sieht, es nicht übers Herz, seinen besten Freund zu töten. Stattdessen beschließt er, die Bruderschaft der Assassinen von innen heraus zu verändern, wobei er nicht nur Unterstützung von Liam bekommt, sondern auch vom Großmeister der Templer, Haytham Kenway, persönlich...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Warnung vorweg: diese Fic ist extrem self-indulgent und ich arbeite so ziemlich jeden Trope darin ab, den es zu diesem Pairing oder Fandom geben könnte. Ihr wisst also Bescheid. *hust*
> 
> Die Handlung hangelt sich an den Ereignissen des Spiels entlang, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Shay weiterhin bei den Assassinen bleibt und Haytham nie mit Ziio zusammengearbeitet hat. Alle Charaktere stammen direkt aus dem Spiel, ebenso wie die meisten Orte und Jahreszahlen. Sollte es dennoch Unklarheiten oder Unstimmigkeiten geben, dürft ihr mich natürlich gerne jederzeit darauf hinweisen. <3

 

_Davenport, Winter 1755_

„Liam, was tust du hier?“

Der andere hielt kurz inne und warf Shay einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu, bevor er damit fortfuhr, den Schreibtisch von Achilles zu durchsuchen.

Shay hatte an diesem Abend mit ihrem Mentor über Liam sprechen wollen, um den er sich schon seit Wochen große Sorgen machte. Doch stattdessen war es sein bester Freund selbst, den er im Arbeitszimmer von Achilles antraf. Dass dieser sich dabei nicht zu ihm herumdrehte, wie er es sonst immer tat, wenn er mit ihm sprach, konnte nur einen Grund haben – Liam erwartete einen Angriff, und er wusste ganz genau, dass der andere ihm niemals in den Rücken schießen würde.

 _Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?_ , fragte sich Shay, während er die Hand sinken ließ, die sich instinktiv auf den Griff seiner Pistole gelegt hatte. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen, dass er jemals in einer Situation sein würde, in der er sich gezwungen sah, seinen Freund aufzuhalten, wenn nötig sogar mit Gewalt?

Denn Liam war nicht mehr derselbe, seitdem er aus Lissabon zurückgekehrt war. Er war immer ein ruhiger, zurückhaltender Mann gewesen, der erst nachdachte, bevor er sprach, doch in den letzten Wochen war er noch in sich gekehrter gewesen, als je zuvor, und schien sich innerlich nicht nur von Shay, sondern auch von den Assassinen und Achilles abgewandt zu haben – dem Mann, dem er sein Leben verdankte.

„Wenn du gesehen hättest, was ich gesehen habe, dann würdest du das Gleiche tun“, sagte Liam leise, während er eine Schublade aufzog und die Pergamente darin durchsuchte.

„Und was genau ist es, was du tust?“, fragte Shay. Er kannte die Antwort bereits, aber er wollte, dass Liam sie aussprach, wollte die verräterischen Worte mit eigenen Ohren hören.

Der andere hatte endlich gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte, und zog das Voynich-Manuskript unter einem Stapel alter Briefe hervor.

Behutsam strich er über die uralten Seiten und das Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen legte, war seltsam traurig.

„Das Richtige, hoffe ich“, entgegnete er. Dann hielt er das Manuskript über den Kerzenständer, der auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden brannte das trockene Pergament lichterloh.

„ _Nein!_ “ Shay streckte verzweifelt die Hand aus, doch sein Freund machte schnell ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wartete, bis das Buch in Flammen stand, dann warf er es durch das Fenster auf den schneebedeckten Balkon hinaus, damit die Funken nicht die restlichen Schriftstücke auf dem Schreibtisch in Brand setzen konnten.

Doch selbst wenn die Feuchtigkeit das Feuer erstickte und einzelne Seiten überleben sollten, wusste Shay in diesem Moment mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass das Manuskript verloren war.

„Liam, was hast du getan...?“, fragte er mit fassungslosem Blick.

Der andere griff nach der Schatulle, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

„Ich erwarte keine Vergebung“, sagte Liam und sah seinen Freund ruhig an. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du eines Tages verstehen wirst, weshalb ich es getan habe.“ Er wandte sich ab. „Leb wohl, Shay.“

Und mit diesen Worten trat er auf den Balkon hinaus und schwang sich über das Geländer, und war nur wenige Augenblicke später in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Shay hatte sich noch nicht von seinem Schock erholt, als sich auch schon die Tür des Arbeitszimmers hinter ihm öffnete und Achilles das Zimmer betrat.

Mit nur einem Blick schien sein Mentor die Situation zu erfassen.

„Wo ist er?“, fragte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Ich...“ Shay suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, während seine Gedanken noch immer um die Dinge kreisten, die sich soeben ereignet hatten.

„Er hat das Manuskript verbrannt, Herr“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was er mit der Schatulle vorhat.“

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass es dazu kommen würde...“, murmelte Achilles und tiefes Bedauern schwang in seine Stimme mit. Doch dann verhärtete sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Alarmier die anderen. Liam darf nicht entkommen.“

„... ja, Herr“, erwiderte Shay und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
 

 

Sie jagten ihn durch die Nacht, als wäre er ein wildes Tier, und nicht der Freund, der all die Jahre lang an ihrer Seite gekämpft hatte.

Shay war der erste, der ihn schließlich stellte. Wieder stand Liam mit dem Rücken zu ihm, dieses Mal am Rande einer Klippe, an deren Fuße sich die Wellen des endlosen Meeres brachen.

„Gib auf!“, rief Shay, die Pistole auf seinen Freund gerichtet. „Bitte, Liam! Ich will dich nicht verletzen müssen!“

Der andere lachte verbittert auf und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Vielleicht habe ich es verdient, nach dem, was ich getan habe!“

„Lissabon war nicht deine Schuld, Liam!“, erwiderte Shay. „Du konntest nicht wissen, was passiert!“

„Konnte ich nicht?“ Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Erdbeben in Haiti hätte uns eine Lehre sein sollen, doch ich war blind.“

Er hob den Blick und sah seinem Freund offen ins Gesicht.

„So wie du es jetzt bist, Shay. Auch du verschließt die Augen vor der Wahrheit.“

„Liam...“

Shay konnte hören, wie sich nach und nach die restlichen Assassinen um sie herum versammelten und das Geschehen aufmerksam beobachteten. Er spürte Achilles‘ bohrenden Blick – und die Erwartungen seines Mentors, die in diesem Moment auf ihm lagen.

Seine Gedanken rasten, und schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung.

So leise, dass nur Liam seine Worte hören konnte, sprach er:

„Dies wird nicht dein Ende sein. Vertrau mir.“

Liam sah ihn für einen Moment verständnislos an, doch dann schien er zu begreifen und ein Ausdruck von Hoffnung trat in seine Augen. Beinahe unmerklich nickte er Shay zu.

Dieser atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch. Dann schoss er.

Die Kugel raste haarscharf über Liams Schulter hinweg, doch sein Freund taumelte zurück, als wäre er getroffen worden. Er drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor er schließlich nach hinten kippte...

... und fiel.

Shay machte sich keine Illusion. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Liam den Sturz überlebte, war sehr gering. Doch lieber hatte _er_ sein Blut an den Händen kleben, als dass er ihn Achilles und den Assassinen überließ.

Zitternd ließ er die Pistole wieder sinken. Er fühlte sich grauenhaft und hatte das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.

„Was hast du getan, Shay...“

Während die restlichen Assassinen besorgte Blicke tauschten und sich mit raunenden Stimmen zu unterhalten begannen, trat Achilles auf ihn zu.

Shay sah ihn nicht an, sondern hielt den Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet.

„Er hätte niemals aufgegeben, das wisst Ihr ebenso gut, wie ich, Herr.“ Im Gegensatz zu seinen Händen, die noch immer zitterten, war seine Stimme fest.

„Doch wir hätten wenigstens die Schatulle zurückerlangen können!“, entgegnete Achilles. „Nun ist sie verloren oder gar vernichtet, und mit ihr all ihre Geheimnisse.“

 _Vielleicht ist das auch das Beste_ , dachte Shay, doch er unterdrückte den Impuls, die Worte auszusprechen, und schwieg stattdessen.

Sein Mentor sah ihn für eine Weile wortlos an, doch schließlich seufzte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verzeih mir, Shay. Du hast gerade eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen. Liam war nicht nur dein Freund, er war fast so etwas wie dein _Bruder_. Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich gewesen sein muss, den Abzug zu drücken...“

„Nein, Herr“, erwiderte Shay mit rauer Stimme und hob endlich den Blick. Achilles hielt ihm für einen Moment stand, doch schließlich musste er die Augen abwenden, zu sehr schien ihn der Ausdruck zu schmerzen, den er auf Shays Gesicht sah. „Bei allem Respekt: das wisst Ihr nicht.“

Dann wandte Shay sich ab und kehrte zum Anwesen zurück.  
 

 

Sie fanden eine von Liams Pistolen wenige Tage später auf einem schmalen Streifen Sand am Fuße der Klippe. Von Liam sowie von der Schatulle fehlte jedoch jede Spur, und so lange Shay auch nach ihm suchte, sein Freund blieb verschollen.  
 

 

„Du hast das Richtige getan“, sagte Hope, als sie ihn am Abend aufsuchte. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen brachten das Eis in der Bucht unter ihnen zum Leuchten.

Shay, der mit baumelnden Beinen am Rand der Klippe saß, warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als sie sich zu ihm setzte.

„Das Gleiche dachte Liam auch“, entgegnete er leise.

„Liam hatte die Arroganz zu glauben, er könnte Entscheidungen für die ganze Menschheit treffen“, meinte Hope.

„Er wollte sie nur beschützen.“ Shay starrte auf seine Hände hinab. Sie waren rau und schwielig vom Schwertkampf und dem Umgang mit der Pistole.

„Und hat sie durch seine Taten vielleicht für immer verdammt“, erwiderte Hope. „Wer weiß, was uns das Manuskript noch alles hätte lehren können? Doch jetzt ist es zerstört und sein Wissen für immer verloren. Vom Verlust der Schatulle einmal ganz abgesehen...“

„Was auch immer wir verloren haben, es war es nicht wert, dass Liam dafür sterben musste.“

Hope wandte bei diesen Worten den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Shay...“ In ihrer Stimme war nichts als Mitgefühl.

Und Shay liebte sie, doch in diesem Moment empfand er nichts als Verachtung für sie. Liam mochte ihr Freund gewesen sein, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Shay verloren hatte.

Keiner von ihnen begriff die Schwere seines Verlustes, verstand, wie sehr er darunter litt. Denn Liam war nicht nur sein Freund gewesen – er war Shays letzte Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit gewesen und alles, was von seiner Familie übriggeblieben war.  
 

 

In dieser Nacht fasste Shay einen Entschluss.

Er würde Rache üben.

Und zwar an jenen, die ihn gezwungen hatten, die Waffe gegen seinen besten Freund zu richten – jene, die die Bruderschaft zu dem hatten verkommen lassen, was sie jetzt war: eine Vereinigung von Mördern, die den ursprünglichen Gedanken von Freiheit und Frieden ebenso wenig achtete, wie das Leben ihrer Mitglieder.

Nein, dies waren nicht länger die Assassinen, denen Shay einst beigetreten war und für die er sich eingesetzt hatte. Machtgier und Leichtsinn hatten sie verdorben und Tausende Unschuldige das Leben gekostet, und es gab keinen anderen Weg, sie zu heilen, als die bisherigen Machtstrukturen einzureißen und die Bruderschaft von Grund auf neu aufzubauen.

Shay wusste noch nicht, wie er es anstellen wollte, doch er würde alles daran setzen, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, und wenn es ihn das Leben kostete.

Und vielleicht würde er Liam eines Tages rächen können.

   
  ~*~

 

_New York, August 1757_

 

„... und du bist dir absolut sicher, dass _er_ es war?“

Kesegowaase verzog für einen kurzen Moment vor Wut das Gesicht – und stöhnte dabei vor Schmerzen auf. Die Verbrennungen auf seinem Gesicht waren noch nicht verheilt und seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war kaum mehr als eine fleischige, nässende Masse.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage!“, keuchte er und presste erneut das Leinentuch auf seine Wunde. „Es war Liam, der uns attackiert hat. Als könnte ich das Gesicht des Verräters, der mir diese Verletzung zugefügt hat, je vergessen!“

Obwohl die Neuigkeiten Shay mit Freude und Erleichterung erfüllten, zwang er sich, stattdessen eine besorgte Miene zu machen, und tauschte mit Hope, die auf der andere Seite des Bettes saßen, einen schnellen Blick.

„Wenn es stimmt und Liam tatsächlich noch am Leben ist“, sagte Hope schließlich, „dann ist er gefährlicher, als je zuvor. Nicht nur, weil er nun mit den Templern zusammenarbeitet, sondern weil er möglicherweise auch noch immer im Besitz der Schatulle ist.“

„Und wenn es den Templern gelingt, die darin beschriebenen Artefakte ausfindig zu machen...“, begann Shay.

„... dann ist die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, in Gefahr“, beendete Hope den Satz. „Sie werden sie zweifellos dafür nutzen, um ihre Ziele durchzusetzen, was bei der momentanen politischen Lage fatal wäre.“

Shay nickte.

„Wie sollen wir weiter verfahren?“, fragte er.

Hope stand auf. „Ich werde nach Davenport zurückkehren und Achilles über die Neuigkeiten in Kenntnis setzen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist.“

Sie sah Kesegowaase an. „Du wirst dich erst mal für ein paar Wochen erholen und dabei weiterhin den Kontakt zu den Stämmen und ihren französischen Verbündeten aufrechterhalten und alle Neuigkeiten an uns weiterleiten. Shay...“

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, doch Shay wusste schon, was sie sagen würde.

„Ich werde ihn dabei unterstützen und alle Botengänge erledigen, die er in seinem Zustand nicht selbst machen kann“, sagte er. „Verlass dich auf mich.“

Hope schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bring dich nicht Schwierigkeiten“, meinte sie, dann nickte sie Kesegowaase ein letztes Mal zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Der andere Assassine sank kurze Zeit später in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Shay, der trotz der späten Stunde noch immer munter war, verließ nach einer Weile das Zimmer, und trat auf die spätsommerlichen Straßen New Yorks hinaus.

Erst als er mehrere Straßen vom Gasthaus entfernt war, wagte er es, die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge aufzugeben, und begann wie ein Narr von einem Ohr zum anderen zu grinsen.

Liam war am Leben. Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte, seinen Fall zu überleben, selbst die Tatsache, dass er sich den ärgsten Feinden der Assassinen angeschlossen hatte – was mit der Zeit eine ganze Reihe anderer Probleme mit sich bringen würde – konnte nichts an Shays purer Freude über diese Neuigkeiten ändern.

Für einen Moment war er zu glücklich, um sich um die Zukunft Sorgen zu machen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er wieder Hoffnung.

   
  ~*~

 

_Albany, November 1757_

 

Albany war gefallen.

Die britischen Soldaten hatten verzweifelten Widerstand geleistet, doch am Ende gelang es ihnen nicht, gegen die Übermacht der Franzosen und der vereinigten Stämme unter Kesegowaases Führung anzukommen.

Nachdem die Assassinen auch das Fort im Sturm erobert hatten, verfolgte Shay den Anführer der Templer durch die brennenden Straßen der Stadt.

Achilles‘ Anweisungen waren klar gewesen: Shay sollte Monro töten und die Schatulle, die sich in seinem Besitz befand, zu den Assassinen zurückbringen.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war das Lächeln, das der Templer ihm schenkte, als Shay ihn schließlich in einer Gasse in der Nähe des Hafens stellte.

„Ihr müsst Master Cormac sein“, sagte Monro. Er hatte eine angenehme, kultivierte Stimme. „Liam hat mir schon viel von Euch erzählt.“

Shay richtete die Spitze seines Schwertes auf die Brust des Templers.

„Wenn Ihr meinen Namen kennt, solltet Ihr auch mit meinen Allianzen vertraut sein“, erwiderte er harsch. Es würde kein fairer Kampf sein, das erkannte er sofort. Monro war Diplomat, kein Kämpfer. Selbst wenn er versteckte Klingen am Körper trug, würde er nicht lange mit Shays jugendlicher Kraft und Geschwindigkeit mithalten können.

Monro nickte nur verständnisvoll, als wäre die Tatsache, dass man ihn gerade mit einem Schwert bedrohte, das geringste seiner Probleme.

„Ihr seid wegen der Schatulle hier“, sagte er.

„Die Ihr bei Euch tragt“, entgegnete Shay und trat einen Schritt näher, bis die Klinge den Stoff von Monros Uniform berührte. „Gebt sie mir.“

Der andere Mann gab ein bedauerndes Seufzen von sich. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr mich auch dann töten werdet, wenn ich sie Euch gebe?“

„Es ist nichts Persönliches“, sagte Shay, doch er fühlte einen Stich bei diesen Worten.

Monro machte einen sympathischen Eindruck. Dieser Mann hatte ihm nichts getan; sein einziges „Verbrechen“ bestand darin, ein Mitglied der Templer zu sein. Shay biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihn zu töten würde ihm keine Freude machen.

Plötzlich hoben sich Monros Augenbrauen überrascht, und er sah an Shay vorbei. Doch bevor dieser sich herumdrehen konnte, spürte er den kalten Stahl einer Dolchklinge an seinem Hals.

„Eine falsche Bewegung, und du wirst an deinem eigenen Blut ersticken“, hörte er eine wohlbekannte Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Shays Augen weiteten sich und sein Schwert fiel mit einem Klappern auf den steinigen Boden.

„Liam!“

„Ganz recht“, erwiderte der andere und stieß ihn dann von sich, wobei er mit der freien Hand die Pistole aus seinem Gürtel zog und sie auf Shay richtete.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?“, fragte er und warf Monro einen besorgten Blick zu. Doch der Templer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben uns nur unterhalten“, sagte er.

Shay starrte seinen besten Freund an. Liam hatte sich stark verändert, seitdem er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Mehrere lange Narben zogen sich über sein Gesicht, und auch den harten Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte Shay noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ihm schien, als wäre sein Freund in den letzten Monaten nicht nur um Jahre gealtert, sondern als würde die Person, die er hatte fallen sehen, nicht länger existieren, und stattdessen ein völlig anderer Mann vor ihm stehen.

Er wollte ihm so viele Fragen stellen – wie er überlebt hatte, was er in den letzten Monaten getan hatte, _ob er Shay verziehen hatte_.

Doch dafür war in diesem Moment keine Zeit, und so fragte Shay stattdessen:

„Ich nehme an, du hast Kesegowaase getroffen?“

„Kurz“, entgegnete Liam mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Er ist tot.“

Shay senkte den Blick.

„Ah“, machte er. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn die Nachricht überraschte. Auf gewisse Art hatte er sogar geahnt, dass es so kommen würde, auch wenn es bitter war, dass Liam nun denjenigen auf dem Gewissen hatte, den er einst für Bruderschaft rekrutiert hatte.

„Verschwinde, Shay“, riss Liams Stimme ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Bevor die Assassinen merken, dass du mit uns Kontakt aufgenommen hast.“

Doch Shay schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht.“

Liam runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen?“

„Es heißt, dass ich nicht einfach so zurückkehren kann.“

Shay hob den Kopf und sah seinem Freund fest in die Augen.

„Achilles gab mir den Auftrag, Monro zu töten und ihm die Schatulle abzunehmen. – Nichts für ungut“, fügte er an den Templer gewandt hinzu, doch der winkte nur ab.

„Wenn ich nicht mindestens eine dieser Aufgaben erfülle“, fuhr Shay fort, „dann wird Achilles Verdacht schöpfen.“

Liam fluchte leise.

„Ich nehme an, die Bruderschaft zu verlassen ist keine Option?“, fragte Monro.

„Nein.“ Shay sah den Templer dabei nicht an, sondern hatte den Blick auf Liam gerichtet.

„Sei kein Narr, Shay!“, sagte dieser verärgert. „Die Assassinen werden dir niemals vollkommen vertrauen, und das weißt du genau! Achilles kennt deine Zweifel an den Methoden und Zielen der Bruderschaft schon lange. Was auch immer du vorhast, er wird dich früher oder später durchschauen!“

„Nicht, wenn Master Cormac ihm _das_ hier gibt“, meinte Monro und trat auf Shay zu, wobei er ihm die Schatulle entgegenhielt.

Shay starrte den anderen Mann an, und auch Liam fehlten für einen Moment die Worte.

„Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein, Sir!“, stieß er schließlich hervor. „Ihr macht Euch keine Vorstellung davon, was der Inhalt dieser Schatulle in den falschen Händen anstellen kann...!“

„Er hat Recht“, sagte Shay. „Glaubt mir, es ist das Beste für uns alle, wenn Achilles nie wieder in den Besitz dieser Schatulle kommt...“

Doch Monro ließ sich nicht von seinem Entschluss abbringen.

„So wie ich das sehe, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten“, erklärte er ruhig. „Entweder kehrt Master Cormac mit leeren Händen zu den Assassinen zurück und gerät dabei selbst unter Verdacht, oder er erfüllt zumindest _eine_ seiner beiden Aufgaben, womit er dem Misstrauen seines Mentors entgegenwirken würde. Und da ich nicht vorhabe, zu sterben, verbleibt als einzige Option, ihm die Schatulle zu überlassen.“

„Ich...“ Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, die Logik von Monros Worten ließ sich nicht leugnen. Shay schluckte schwer, als er vortrat und die Schatulle vorsichtig an sich nahm. „Ich danke Euch, Sir.“

„Nichts zu danken“, entgegnete der Templer und lächelte.

Liam sah ihn jedoch noch immer zweifelnd an. „Wir verlieren damit jeden Vorteil, Sir, das muss Euch doch klar sein? Und wie sollen wir den Verlust der Schatulle erst Master Kenway erklären–“

„Lass Master Kenway meine Sorge sein“, unterbrach Monro ihn jedoch nur gelassen. Dann wandte er sich an Shay. „Trefft mich in drei Monaten in dem Gasthaus am nördlichsten Ende des New Yorker Hafens, Master Cormac. Ihr scheint Eure eigene Agenda zu haben, die nicht nur den Assassinen, sondern auch den Templern zugutekommen könnte. Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch einmal in Ruhe unterhalten.“

Er sah zu Liam hinüber und tauschte einen langen Blick mit ihm, dann wandte er sich ab und ging.

Auch Shay setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich sollte besser zur _Morrigan_ zurückkehren, bevor uns noch jemand zusammen sieht.“

Doch Liam stellte sich ihm in den Weg, als er vorbeigehen wollte.

„So einfach kann ich es dir leider nicht machen“, sagte er.

Shay sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was soll das, Liam, was hast du–“

„Wenn Achilles erfährt, dass Monro unverletzt geblieben ist, als du ihm die Schatulle abgenommen hast,  wird er sich fragen, unter welchen Umständen du sie erlangt hast“, erklärte Liam. „Wenn du jedoch nur knapp mit deinem Leben entkommen konntest, sieht die Sache schon anders aus...“

Und Shay begriff. Wollte er die Assassinen überzeugen, musste er mitspielen. Was bedeutete, dass Liam nur eines vorhaben konnte...

Shay biss die Zähne zusammen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er schloss die Augen und wappnete sich innerlich gegen den Schmerz.

„Bitte nicht im Gesicht“, sagte er.

„Es wird wehtun, Shay“, warnte Liam und zog sein Schwert.

„Ich weiß.“ Shay lächelte grimmig. „Halt dich nicht zurück.“  
 

 

„... und er attackierte mich von hinten, als ich Monro gerade gestellt hatte“, berichtete Shay und keuchte auf, als eine neue Welle von Schmerz seinen Körper erfasste und ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen ließ.

Liam hatte ihn nicht geschont. Ein Dolchstoß in seine rechte Schulter und ein langer Schnitt quer über seine Brust hatten ihn nicht nur viel Blut gekostet, sondern seine Rückkehr nach Davenport zu einer Herausforderung gemacht. Ohne die Geistesgegenwart seines ersten Maates, der ihn schließlich gefunden und an Bord gebracht hatte, und der die _Morrigan_ durch das eisige Wetter sicher zurück nach Davenport gesegelt hatte, während Shay in seiner Kajüte zwischen Wachsein und Bewusstlosigkeit gedriftet war, hätte er es vielleicht nie geschafft.

Nachdem Shay seine Erzählung schließlich beendet hatte, stieß Achilles ein tiefes Seufzen aus.

„Was für ein Desaster“, sagte Hope leise, die neben Shays Bett saß und in den letzten Stunden nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war, als hätte sie Angst, er würde sterben, wenn sie für einen Moment nicht aufpasste. „Kesegowaase tot, Shay schwer verletzt...“

„Niemals, in all den Jahren nicht, hätte ich gedacht, dass Liam uns so hintergehen könnte“, sagte Achilles schließlich. Er sah müde aus und älter, als Shay ihn je gesehen hatte.

„Wenigstens haben wir...“ Shay unterbrach sich, um zu husten, und Hope strich beruhigend über seinen Oberarm. „Wenigstens haben wir die Schatulle zurückerlangt.“

„Ja“, meinte Achilles. „Wenigstens das ist uns gelungen.“

Er erhob sich und sah mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und väterlicher Zuneigung auf Shay hinab, die den anderen mit Wärme erfüllte.

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Shay“, sagte er leise. „Monro mag entkommen sein, doch er wird sich uns nicht ewig entziehen können. Ruh dich jetzt aus. Wenn du dich erholt hast, habe ich eine neue Aufgabe für dich.“

„Ja, Herr“, flüsterte Shay und schloss die Augen.

Nachdem Achilles das Zimmer verlassen hatte, spürte Shay, wie Hope vorsichtig die Füße auf sein Bett legte und hörte das leise Rascheln von Papier, als sie die Berichte durchging, die ihre Spione verfasst hatte.

Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, doch es war eine entspannte Stille, und wenig später war Shay auch schon eingeschlafen.

   
  ~*~

 

_New York, Februar 1758_

 

M o n r o   e r m o r d e t .   T r e f f e n   w i e   g e p l a n t .

Shay hatte die Nachricht in der Tasche seines Mantels entdeckt, nachdem er von einer Mission in New York zurückgekehrt war. Wer auch immer ihm den schmalen Papierstreifen zugesteckt hatte, war außerordentlich geschickt vorgegangen. Es kam selten vor, dass jemand so nah an Shay herankam, ohne dass er es merkte.

Die Nachricht von Monros Tod hatte ihn schwerer getroffen, als er gedacht hätte. Es war Hope gewesen, die den Templer schließlich ermordet hatte, und während er ihr mit einem Lächeln zu ihrem Erfolg gratuliert hatte, hatte Shay innerlich um den Mann mit dem sanften Wesen getrauert.

Der sinnlose Tod von Monro war nur ein weiterer von unzähligen Gründen, weshalb die Bruderschaft einen tiefgreifenden Wandel benötigte, und er bestärkte Shay mehr denn je in der Überzeugung, dass _er_ diesen Wandel herbeiführen musste.

Doch vielleicht würde er dabei nicht allein sein. Vielleicht würde Liam ihm helfen können.  
 

 

Es war schon spät am Nachmittag, als Shay das Wirtshaus betrat. Trotz der Uhrzeit war es fast leer, und als er eintrat, warf ihm der Wirt einen desinteressierten Blick zu.

„Ihr werdet schon erwartet“, sagte er und nickte in Richtung der Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte.

Shay hatte keine Ahnung, was auf ihn zukam, doch während er die Stufen hinaufstieg, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Templer sich mit Sicherheit nicht all die Mühe gemacht hätten, um ihn jetzt in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Wenn sie seinen Tod gewollt hätten, dann wäre er zweifellos schon längst nicht mehr am Leben.

Als Shay das abgedunkelte und nur von vereinzelten Kerzen erleuchtete Zimmer betrat, war er überrascht, nicht nur Liam, sondern ein gutes halbes Dutzend weiterer Männer anzutreffen.

„Du hast es geschafft.“ Liam trat mit erleichterter Miene auf ihn zu. „Ich wusste, du würdest kommen.“

Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich per Handschlag.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sein Freund mit einem Blick auf Shays Schulter.

„Ich kann meinen Arm schon fast wieder schmerzfrei bewegen, wenn es das ist, was du meinst“, entgegnete Shay und lächelte schief.

Liam senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe, Shay.“

„Das braucht es nicht“, winkte der andere ab. „Es war nötig, das weißt du ebenso gut, wie ich.“

Liam nickte nur. Dann machte er eine Geste, die die restlichen Anwesenden mit einschloss.

„Unsere Runde ist etwas größer geworden, als ursprünglich geplant war“, sagte er. „Es gibt einiges zu besprechen.“

„Gewiss.“ Shay nickte. Sein Herz klopfte ihm vor Nervosität bis zum Halse, aber er versuchte, sich seine Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen, sondern bewahrte eine neutrale Miene.

„Sind wir sicher, dass wir ihm trauen können?“, fragte ein Mann mit dunklem Schnurrbart und hellen, blauen Augen. „Vielleicht wurde er auf dem Weg hierher verfolgt.“

Shay widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ich bin kein Amateur, Sir“, erwiderte er. „Wenn ich nicht gesehen werden möchte, _dann werde ich nicht gesehen_.“

Der Mann, der gesprochen hatte, verzog nur das Gesicht, doch er äußerte keine weiteren Bedenken.

„An Selbstbewusstsein mangelt es ihm jedenfalls nicht“, warf ein anderer Mann ein, der einen breitkrempigen Hut trug, und sah Liam grinsend an. „Kein Wunder, dass ihr Freunde seid.“

Die Art, wie über ihn gesprochen wurde, verärgerte Shay, und selbst die Tatsache, dass er von mehreren hochrangigen Mitgliedern des Templerordens umgeben war, konnte ihn nicht daran hindern, seinen Unmut zu zeigen.

„Ihr wolltet mit mir sprechen? Dann sagt, was Ihr zu sagen habt.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ den Blick über die versammelten Männer schweifen. „Ansonsten werde ich durch diese Tür dort gehen, und Ihr werdet mich nie wieder sehen.“

Liam warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu und Shay machte sich innerlich schon auf einen Angriff gefasst, als er ein leises Lachen hörte und ein Mann vortrat, der bislang schweigend der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte. Er war groß und strahlte Autorität aus, und seine grauen Augen hielten Shays Blick gefangen.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht ein paar Grundregeln besprechen, bevor wir diese Unterhaltung fortführen“, sagte der Templer. Seine Stimme war ruhig und es schwang der leichte Akzent der Londoner Oberschicht darin mit. Die Art und Weise, wie sofort alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten, machten Shay zwei Dinge klar: dieser Mann war nicht nur mächtig, sondern auch sehr, sehr gefährlich. Und plötzlich wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er den Großmeister der Templer vor sich hatte.

„Erstens: was auch immer heute beschlossen wird, verlässt nicht diesen Raum“, fuhr der andere fort und sah dabei in die Runde. „Das gilt sowohl für unseren Gast, wie auch für alle anwesenden Mitglieder des Ordens. Zweitens: nach dieser Besprechung wird Master Cormac ungestört zur Bruderschaft zurückkehren. Wer meint, Rache an ihm üben zu müssen für das, was Monro zugestoßen ist, den werde ich persönlich zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Und drittens...“

An dieser Stelle wandte er sich wieder Shay zu. „Wer seine Arroganz nicht unter Kontrolle hat und seine Gesprächspartner nicht mit Respekt behandelt, muss mit Konsequenzen rechnen. Habt Ihr mich verstanden, Master Cormac?“

Shay erwiderte seinen Blick für einen Moment herausfordernd, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie so nicht weiterkommen würden, und so nickte er nur wortlos.

„Gut“, sagte der andere und bedeutete den Männern mit einer Geste, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. „Dann lasst uns beginnen.“

 

Die Templer waren mit Liams Geschichte bereits vertraut, und so erzählte Shay ihnen seine Seite der Ereignisse und beantwortete dabei geduldig alle Fragen, die die Templer – und insbesondere ihr Großmeister, Kenway – an ihn hatten. Er berichtete, wie sich die Bruderschaft unter Achilles seit Liams Verrat verändert hatte und wie groß die Angst seines Mentors seitdem war, dass es weitere Verräter in ihren Reihen geben würde. Er erzählte, wie Hope seit Wochen mit der Schatulle herumexperimentierte, in dem Versuch, sie ein zweites Mal zu aktivieren – und wie Achilles all seine Hoffnungen darauf setzte, dass die Schatulle die Position weiterer Artefakte verriet, die die Vorherrschaft der Assassinen in diesem Teil der Welt sichern würden.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, welchen Schaden diese Artefakte anrichten können“, beendete Shay schließlich seinen Bericht. „Und wenn sie es wissen, dann scheint es sie wenig zu kümmern. Ich kann nicht länger tatenlos danebenstehen und zusehen, wie sie die Welt zerstören, weil sie mit Mächten spielen, die sie weder begreifen, noch beherrschen.“

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen im Raum, während die Anwesenden verarbeiteten, was sie soeben gehört hatten.

„Also ist Eure Taktik... was?“, fragte Kenway schließlich. „Die Bruderschaft von innen heraus zu sabotieren, um Achilles schließlich zu stürzen?“

Er musterte Shay aufmerksam. „Wäre es nicht leichter, sich gänzlich von den Assassinen loszusagen und sie in Zukunft offen anzugreifen, anstatt weiter dieses gefährliche Versteckspiel zu spielen?“

„Ihr missversteht mich, Sir“, entgegnete Shay. „Es sind nicht die Ideale der Assassinen, die das Problem sind. Es sind ihre derzeitigen Anführer.“

„Master Kenway hat nicht Unrecht“, sagte der Mann mit dem breitkrempigen Hut, den Liam als Christopher Gist vorgestellt hatte, mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Würdet Ihr die Bruderschaft verlassen und den Templern beitreten, könntet Ihr mehr bewirken. Mit unserer Unterstützung–“

„Ich werde _niemals_ den Templern beitreten“, unterbrach Shay ihn nicht ohne eine gewisse Schärfe in der Stimme, den Blick auf Kenway gerichtet.

Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte ein seltsamer Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes auf, doch bevor Shay ihn identifizieren konnte, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Ein leises Seufzen ließ ihn schließlich zu seinem Freund hinübersehen.

„Die Vernünftigkeit dieser Entscheidung einmal außen vorgelassen“, sagte Liam, „ich glaube, wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir das gleiche Ziel verfolgen: weitere Erdbeben zu verhindern.“

Shay nickte.

„Die Frage ist nun“, fuhr Liam fort, „wie wir dich darin unterstützen und deine Position an Achilles‘ Seite sichern können, ohne dass er ahnt, dass du gegen ihn arbeitest.“

Kenway tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen, dann sprach er:

„Ich denke, die beste Strategie wird es sein, Master Cormacs Aufstieg innerhalb der Bruderschaft zu beschleunigen, indem wir seine Konkurrenz – und Achilles‘ engste Vertraute – nach und nach ausschalten. Die Assassinen lediglich zu schwächen, ist auf Dauer keine Lösung. Unser Ziel wird es daher sein, Achilles Davenport zu beseitigen und Master Cormac als neuen Anführer der Bruderschaft in den Kolonien zu etablieren. Nur so kann ein dauerhafter Waffenstillstand mit den Assassinen gewährleistet werden.“

Ein Raunen des Erstaunens ging bei diesen Worten durch das Zimmer, und auch Shay konnte den Templer nur überrascht anstarren. Achilles zu stürzen war die eine Sache, doch die Kontrolle über die Bruderschaft übernehmen? Das war etwas, woran Shay bislang im Traum nicht gedacht hätte.

„Verstehe ich das recht?“, ergriff schließlich der Mann mit den eisblauen Augen das Wort. „Wir ziehen nicht nur die Zusammenarbeit mit den Assassinen in Betracht, sondern mit einem, der sie schon mehrfach verraten hat? Woher sollen wir wissen, ob er am Ende nicht auch _uns_ verrät, wenn er erst die Führung über die Bruderschaft übernommen hat?“

Kenway warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Charles...“, begann er, doch Shay gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, für ihn zu sprechen. Wenn Kenway dachte, er müsste ihn verteidigen, dann hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Ihr habt Recht“, sagte er zu Lees großer Überraschung. „Ihr habt keinen Grund, mir zu trauen. Alles, was ich Euch geben kann, ist mein Ehrenwort, dass ich Euch nicht hintergehen werde, solange unser Bündnis besteht.“

„Euer... Ehrenwort?“, fragte Lee und sah ihn an, als würde Shay sich über ihn lustig machen.

„Mein Ehrenwort, ja“, wiederholte Shay. Dann beschloss er, sein Glück auf die Probe zu stellen, und fügte hinzu: „Nach meiner Erfahrung ist es mehr wert, als alles andere. Oder ist das Konzept von Ehre etwas, womit Ihr nicht vertraut seid, Sir?“

Während Lees Gesicht vor Wut rot anlief, war die Stimmung im Raum für einen Moment zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Spätestens jetzt hätte Shay damit gerechnet, dass Kenway eingriff und sie an die Regeln erinnerte, die sie zu Beginn ihres Gesprächs aufgestellt hatten, doch der Templer lehnte sich nur zurück, während der Hauch eines Lächelns um seine Lippen spielte, als würde der Wortwechsel ihn lediglich amüsieren.

„Ich denke, Master Cormac hat deutlich gemacht, dass ihm daran gelegen ist, sich unser Vertrauen zu erarbeiten“, sagte der Großmeister schließlich und Shay seufzte innerlich vor Erleichterung auf, als sich die angespannte Stille endlich wieder auflöste. „Wir sollten ihm die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu beweisen, bevor wir ein Urteil darüber fällen, ob er zuverlässig ist.“

„Mit Respekt, Sir“, warf Liam behutsam ein, „ist die Tatsache, dass er schwere Verletzungen durch meine Hand erlitten hat, um Achilles‘ Misstrauen nicht zu erregen, nicht Beweis genug dafür, dass  wir ihm vertrauen können?“

Kenway schwieg für einen Moment und warf Shay dabei einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Es ist ein Anfang“, erwiderte er schließlich.

Dann erhob er sich, und die restlichen Templer folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Ich denke, wir haben fürs Erste genug erfahren“, fuhr er fort und wandte sich dann an Shay. „Master Cormac, wenn Euch ernsthaft an einer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden liegt, dann sollten wir von nun an in Kontakt bleiben. Ich schlage regelmäßige Treffen im Abstand von sechs bis acht Wochen vor. Den Ort und Zeitpunkt dieser Treffen werden Euch unsere Spione rechtzeitig mitteilen. Für den Augenblick möchte ich, dass Ihr Euch bis zu unserer nächsten Begegnung einen Plan zurechtlegt, gegen welche Mitglieder der Bruderschaft wir zuerst vorgehen sollen, um Achilles‘ Einfluss zu schwächen. _Wie_ wir es anstellen, werden wir dann gemeinsam entscheiden, wenn es so weit ist.“

Shay nickte. „Ja, Sir.“

Ein zufriedener Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht des Templers. „Gut. Dann wünsche ich Euch bis dahin viel Erfolg, Master Cormac.“

Er nickte Shay zum Abschied zu, und verließ dann den Raum, gefolgt von Lee und den restlichen Templern. Nur Liam blieb zurück, und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen hatte er nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, sich endlich mit Shay allein unterhalten zu können.

„Das... lief besser, als ich erwartet hätte“, sagte er mit schiefem Lächeln und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Ja“, meinte Shay, der noch immer am Tisch saß. Die Unterhaltung mit den Templern hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, und er hatte im Moment kein Bedürfnis, sich zu erheben.

„Lee hasst mich“, stellte er dann fest und runzelte die Stirn.

„Charles Lee verachtet fast jeden, außer Master Kenway“, entgegnete Liam. „Du hast dir seinen Unmut nur schneller zugezogen, als die meisten anderen es tun.“

„Wie beruhigend“, meinte Shay und lächelte schwach.

Liam zog einen Stuhl zurück und ließ sich seufzend darauf nieder.

„Was mich mehr überrascht hat, ist, dass _er_ dich mag“, sagte er dann.

Shay sah ihn verwirrt an. „‚Er‘?“

„Master Kenway“, erklärte Liam.

Sein Freund gab nur ein Schnauben von sich. „Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass er viel Sympathie für mich empfindet.“

„Glaub mir, Shay, du würdest es wissen, wenn er es nicht täte“, erwiderte Liam mit ernster Miene. „Haytham weiß es zu schätzen, wenn jemand für sich selbst einstehen kann, selbst wenn er seine Meinung nicht teilen sollte. Er mag Leute, die für sich selbst denken können.“ Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Wenn unser Vorhaben gelingt und du es tatsächlich schaffst, Achilles als Anführer der Assassinen abzulösen, dann könnte eine gute Beziehung zu Haytham von unschätzbarem Wert für dich sein.“

Shay gab keine Antwort.

Die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag, erschien ihm auf einmal schier unmöglich. So groß sein Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten auch war, erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, wie lang und steinig der Weg zu seinem Ziel tatsächlich werden würde, ob mit oder ohne Unterstützung der Templer. Er wollte _die Bruderschaft selbst_ verändern, und gegen Achilles vorgehen, den Mann, der an der Spitze der Assassinen in den Kolonien stand, und der nicht nur Hunderte von loyalen Anhängern befehligte, sondern auch eng mit den Führern der Assassinen in den anderen Teilen der Welt zusammenarbeitete.

Achilles zu stürzen war die eine Sache – wenn es so weit war, musste Shay gleichzeitig bereit sein, ein ganzes Netzwerk von Beziehungen und Allianzen aufzufangen, das sein Mentor über Jahrzehnte hinweg aufgebaut hatte und von denen Shay bislang nur einen Bruchteil kannte.

Er begriff plötzlich, dass ihm nur zwei Möglichkeiten blieben: entweder den völligen Absturz der Assassinen in Kauf zu nehmen und ihr Netz von Informanten eigenhändig von Grund auf neu aufzubauen, oder aber in Zukunft noch enger mit Achilles zusammenzuarbeiten, bis sein Mentor ihm so weit vertraute, dass er ihn auch in die letzten seiner Geheimnisse einweihte.

Shay schloss für einen Moment die Augen, überwältigt von den zahllosen Problemen, die vor ihm lagen.

 _Nein_ , ermahnte er sich schließlich. _Hör auf damit._

So weit durfte er nicht denken. Er stand noch ganz am Anfang, und das wichtigste war in diesem Augenblick, sich auf den nächsten Schritt zu konzentrieren. Über alles andere konnte er sich auch später noch den Kopf zerbrechen.

Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und erhob sich, Entschlossenheit im Blick.

Liam sah ihn fragend an.

„Also gut“, meinte Shay und schenkte seinem Freund ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Packen wir es an.“

 

Am Anfang waren es nur kleine Dinge.

Shay überlegte sich gut, was er über die Bruderschaft preisgab, und er rechnete es den Templern hoch an, dass sie sich bemühten, ihre Spuren stets zu vertuschen.

Nach und nach verschwanden einzelne Informanten der Assassinen von den Straßen New Yorks und den anderen großen Städten. Oft kamen sie in Unfällen um, die jedem hätten passieren können, doch Shay, der ihre Identitäten weitergeleitet hatte, wusste es besser.

Mit der Zeit erlitten die Assassinen noch ganz andere Verluste – ein niedergebranntes Lagerhaus, ein sabotiertes Schiff, der Verlust eines Karrens voller Waffen durch einen Überfall von Straßenbanden.

Die Vorfälle waren zu zufällig und unvorhersehbar, als dass man ein Schema dahinter hätte erkennen können, doch jeder von ihnen schwächte Achilles ein kleines bisschen mehr, und in den langen, stillen Nächten in Davenport konnte Shay seinen Mentor oft leise fluchen hören, wenn ein neuer Bericht über den Verlust eines Verbündeten eintraf.

   
  ~*~

 

_Boston, Dezember 1758_

 

Haytham war an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich still.

Es war ihr sechstes Treffen seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihre Zusammenarbeit beschlossen hatten, und das erste Mal, dass Shay ihn allein antraf, und nicht in Begleitung von Liam oder einem der anderen Templer.

Gesang tönte aus dem Erdgeschoss herauf, doch Haytham schien ihn nicht zu hören. Als Shay sich schließlich räusperte, hob er nicht einmal den Blick, sondern hielt ihn starr auf die Flamme der Kerze gerichtet, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

„Sir“, sagte Shay. Und dann, als er keine Reaktion bekam, mit etwas leiserer Stimme: „Haytham.“

Der andere sah schließlich auf und schenkte Shay ein schwaches Lächeln, als würde er ihn erst jetzt wahrnehmen.

„Shay“, entgegnete er und forderte ihn mit einem kurzen Nicken auf, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Ihr wart für einen Moment abwesend, Sir“, sagte Shay, als er Platz nahm. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Der Templer sah auf seine Hände herab, die er vor sich auf dem Tisch gefaltet hatte.

„Adéwalé ist tot.“

Shay hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Er hatte den Templern vor wenigen Tagen eine Nachricht mit dem Aufenthaltsort des Assassinen geschickt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie einen von Achilles‘ mächtigsten Verbündeten ausschalten würden. Doch obwohl es ihnen gelungen war, schien Haytham sich nicht besonders über diesen Sieg zu freuen.

„Er und ich kannten uns von früher“, fuhr der Templer nach einer Weile fort. „Er sagte... Dinge. Über mich und meinen Vater.“

„Euren Vater, Sir?“

„Edward.“

„Edward–?“ Und dann begriff Shay endlich und seine Augen weiteten sich. „... oh.“

Er musste blind gewesen sein, dass er das Offensichtliche nicht schon früher gesehen hatte. Jeder Assassine kannte die Geschichten von Edward Kenway, furchtlosem Piraten und Helden der Karibik, der viele Jahre lang mit der Bruderschaft zusammengearbeitet und den Einfluss der Templer in dieser Region deutlich geschwächt hatte.

Doch der Familienname Kenway war weit verbreitet und Shay wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass eine Verwandtschaft zwischen Edward und Haytham bestehen könnte. Was nicht überraschend war, wenn man bedachte, dass Haytham später den Templern beigetreten war, und die Assassinen seine Existenz erfolgreich aus dem kollektiven Gedächtnis gelöscht hatten. Der Sohn eines berühmten Assassinen ein Templer? Nein, es wunderte Shay nicht, dass er noch nie zuvor davon gehört hatte, musste es doch eine beschämende Angelegenheit für die Assassinen gewesen sein.

„Hatte er Recht?“, fragte Shay schließlich und sah den anderen ruhig an.

„... was?“ Haytham warf ihm einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte.

„Adéwalé“, entgegnete Shay. „Hatte er Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hat?“

Ein harter Ausdruck trat in die Augen des Templers. „Nein.“

„Was kümmern Euch dann seine Worte?“, fragte Shay leise. „Er ist tot und Ihr nicht. Das ist alles, was zählt.“

Haytham sah ihn für einen Moment mit undeutbarer Miene an. Dann trat ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, und dieses Mal erreichte es auch seine Augen.

„Ihr steckt voller Lebensweisheiten, Master Cormac“, sagte er spöttisch, doch es war keine Boshaftigkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Als zukünftiger Anführer der Assassinen sollte ich das auch“, entgegnete Shay mit bewusst übertriebener Arroganz und erwiderte das Lächeln.

Haytham gab ein leises Schnauben von sich.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Shay nach einer Weile „Hope konnte die Schatulle bislang noch nicht öffnen, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg ist und bald Erfolg haben wird.“

„Dann sollten wir sie als nächstes eliminieren“, sagte Haytham. „Wir können kein Risiko eingehen. Die Zerstörung jedes weiteren Artefaktes könnte das Ende der Welt bedeuten.“

Seine Stimme war sachlich, als würde er lediglich ein mathematisches Problem diskutieren und nicht den Tod der Frau, für die Shay viele Jahre lang Gefühle gehegt hatte. Doch ihr Tod war nötig, das wusste Shay, auch wenn der Gedanke schmerzte. Hope war die letzte enge Vertraute von Achilles, und war sie erst einmal beseitigt, würde Shay nichts mehr im Wege stehen, außer dem Anführer der Assassinen selbst.

„Gibt es Probleme, Master Cormac?“, riss Haythams Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Shay blinzelte und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sich seine Gefühle für einen Moment deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben mussten.

„Nein, Sir“, meinte er kopfschüttelnd, während er seine Emotionen erneut hinter einer Fassade versteckte.

„Gut“, entgegnete der Templer. „Dann lasst mich Euch meinen Plan erläutern...“

   
  ~*~

 

_Davenport, August 1759_

 

„Unter uns ist ein Verräter.“

Shays Atem stockte, als er die Worte hörte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Achilles überrascht von den Papieren aufsah, die er und Shay bis eben durchgegangen waren.

„Das ist eine schwere Anklage“, sagte ihr Mentor schließlich. „Hast du Beweise dafür?“

Hope schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht“, meinte sie. „Aber ich werde welche finden, das verspreche ich. Und dann werde ich den Verräter zur Rechenschaft ziehen. – Shay? Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?“

Sie wandte sich ab, bevor er ihr eine Antwort geben konnte, und stürmte mit wehenden Röcken aus dem Raum.

Shay tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Achilles, doch er erhob sich und folgte ihr nach draußen.

Sie liefen für eine Weile schweigend den Pfad entlang, der im weiten Bogen die Klippe hinab bis zum Strand führte.

„Anfangs waren es nur vereinzelte Vorfälle“, begann Hope schließlich zu sprechen. „Hier ein Überfall auf einen unserer Stützpunkte, dort der Tod eines Verbündeten... Zu wenig, um ein Muster zu ergeben. Doch in letzter Zeit haben sich diese Vorfälle auf eine Weise gehäuft, die einen Zufall ausschließt. _Irgendjemand_ leitet Informationen an die Templer weiter und verrät ihnen unsere Pläne. Jemand, der Achilles nahe genug steht, um einen Einblick in unsere geheimsten Operationen zu haben.“

„Ich habe ähnliche Beobachtungen gemacht, wie du“, sagte Shay und nickte. „Aber ich dachte bislang immer, ich bilde sie mir nur ein...“

„Nein“, meinte Hope. „Das tust du nicht.“

Sie blieb stehen und warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Shay ahnte, was in ihr vorging.

„Du verdächtigst mich“, stellte er fest.

„Ich verdächtige im Moment _jeden_ “, erwiderte sie, eine stumme Entschuldigung im Blick. „Nimm es nicht persönlich. Aber nach dem, was mit Liam passiert ist...“

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Liam war ein ehrloser Mistkerl“, sagte Shay und legte all seine Verachtung in diese Worte. „Ich sehne mich nach dem Tag, an dem er endlich bekommt, was er schon lange verdient hat!“

Hope gab keine Antwort, doch sie lächelte schwach. Shays hasserfüllte Bemerkung musste sehr überzeugend gewesen sein – was vermutlich daran lag, dass er bei seinen Worten an Achilles gedacht hatte.

„Halt die Augen auf, Shay“, entgegnete Hope nur. „Und wenn du etwas Verdächtiges bemerkst, lass es mich wissen, okay?“

Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie warm.

„Ich werde das Rätsel der Schatulle bald gelöst haben“, fuhr sie fort. „Bis dahin darf uns niemand mehr in den Weg kommen. _Niemand_ , Shay. Hast du verstanden?“

„Verlass dich auf mich“, entgegnete er, dann hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie. „Gemeinsam werden wir den Verräter schon ausfindig machen.“

 

„Die Schatulle ist verschwunden.“

Shay sah von seinem Teller auf. Er saß in der Küche des Herrenhauses und hatte sich gerade eine Kelle heiße Suppe genehmigt, als Hope in den Raum trat. Sie wirkte gleichermaßen verzweifelt wie verärgert.

„Ich dachte, du wärst bereits auf dem Weg nach New York“, sagte Shay überrascht.

„Das wäre ich auch längst, wenn nicht jemand die Schatulle gestohlen hätte“, entgegnete sie. „Ich hatte sie in einem Geheimfach im Arbeitszimmer versteckt, und nun ist sie nicht mehr da.“

Sie strich sich aufgebracht eine Locke hinter das Ohr.

„Shay!“, sagte sie dann. „War in der letzten halben Stunde außer dir noch jemand im Haus?“

Shay tat, als würde er für einen Moment intensiv über diese Frage nachdenken, dann nickte er.

„Der Chevalier de la Vérendrye“, erwiderte er. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Der Mann ist zweifellos ein Narr, aber ich kann mir nicht ernsthaft vorstellen, dass er so dumm wäre, dich zu bestehlen.“

Hope lächelte kalt.

„Das werde ich gleich herausfinden.“ Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum.

Shay wartete, bis sich die Eingangstür wieder geschlossen hatte, dann stand er auf und folgte Hope in sicherem Abstand zum Haus des Chevaliers.

In einer Astgabelung, sicher verborgen vor den Augen der Assassinen, lauschte er der gedämpften Unterhaltung, die sich im Haus abspielte.

„Wo ist sie?“

„Miss Jensen!“ Das war die Stimme des Chevaliers. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Ihr sprecht.“

„Stellt Euch nicht dumm, Louis! Ich rede von der Schatulle, warum sonst sollte ich hier sein?“

„Bezichtigt Ihr mich etwa des Diebstahls, Miss?“

„Ich bezichtige Euch des Verrats, wenn Ihr mir nicht unverzüglich die Schatulle aushändigt!“

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist!“

Doch Hope war misstrauisch geworden, das konnte Shay an ihrer Stimme hören. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten behutsam so viele subtile Andeutungen gemacht, dass die junge Frau mittlerweile kaum wusste, wem sie noch trauen konnte.

„Wagt es nicht, Miss Jensen! Das sind meine privaten Räumlichkeiten!“

Jetzt konnte Shay die beiden von seinem Versteck aus sehen. Hope hatte das Arbeitszimmer des Chevaliers betreten und begonnen, sämtliche Schubladen zu durchwühlen.

„Was fällt Euch ein!“ Der Chevalier war ihr gefolgt und sah mit wutverzerrter Miene ihrem Treiben zu.

Da das Fenster des Arbeitszimmers offenstand, war seine Stimme klar und deutlich zu hören. Shay sah, wie mehrere Passanten auf dem Weg vor dem Haus verwundert die Köpfe drehten, als sie den Streit hörten.

Sehr gut.

„Aha!“ Hope gab ein triumphierendes Geräusch von sich, als sie schließlich fündig wurde und die Schatulle in der untersten Schublade des Schreibtischs entdeckte.

Die Augen des Chevaliers weiteten sich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das dorthin gekommen ist, Miss, Ihr müsst mir glauben!“

„Ich muss gar nichts glauben“, erwiderte Hope und nahm die Schatulle an sich. „Aber ich kann Euch versprechen, dass dies ein Nachspiel haben wird. Ihr könnt von Glück sagen, dass Achilles erst heute Abend aus Boston zurückkehrt, sonst würde er sofort kurzen Prozess mit Euch machen.“

Sie wandte sich ab. „Leider kann mein Schiff nicht länger warten. Ich werde Shay zu Euch schicken, um Euch in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Achilles wird über Euch richten, wenn er wieder da ist.“

Und damit ließ sie den sprachlosen Chevalier stehen und verließ das Haus. Kaum war sie außer Sichtweite, kletterte Shay vorsichtig den Baum herab, bis er auf Höhe des offenen Fensters war.

Er nahm das Blasrohr zur Hand, das er zu diesem Zweck mitgenommen hatte, und richtete es auf den Hals des Chevaliers.

„Es ist nichts Persönliches“, wisperte er, während er vorsichtig den vergifteten Pfeil in das Rohr schob.

Als der Mann nur wenig später zuckend zusammenbrach, war Shay schon nicht mehr da.

Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, das Anwesen vor Hope zu erreichen, ohne dass ihn jemand sah.

„Es war tatsächlich der Chevalier“, sagte sie erregt, als sie erneut die Küche betrat, die Schatulle unter dem Arm. Shay stand sofort vom Tisch auf und trat auf sie zu. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er uns verraten würde...!“

Sie schloss für einen Moment mit schmerzvoller Miene die Augen. „Aber das dachte ich bei Liam damals auch.“

„Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern“, versprach Shay mit ernster Stimme und strich beruhigend über ihre Oberarme. „Geh du nur. Ich weiß, wie viel vom Erfolg deines Experiments abhängt. Wenn Achilles wieder da ist, werde ich ihm alles erklären.“

Sie lächelte schwach. „Danke, Shay.“

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Bis bald.“

„Bis bald“, entgegnete er, als sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

Nachdem sie das Haus verlassen hatte, setzte Shay sich wieder an den Tisch.

Es würde Stunden dauern, bis sie die Leiche des Chevaliers finden würden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre Hopes Schiff schon längst auf dem offenen Meer.

Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, dass sein Plan bis jetzt so reibungslos funktioniert hatte. Nun gab es nur noch eine letzte Sache zu tun...

Er öffnete die Tasche seiner Jacke und zog eine winzige Glasphiole hervor, die er mehrere Wochen zuvor aus Hopes Zimmer gestohlen hatte. Für eine Weile starrte er reglos die trübe, farblose Flüssigkeit darin an. In dieser kleinen Menge würde ihn das Gift nicht töten, doch es würde seinen Körper für mehrere Stunden lähmen und so schreckliche Schmerzen und Übelkeit hervorrufen, dass Shay sich jede Sekunde lang wünschen würde, er wäre tatsächlich gestorben.

Doch er hatte keine Wahl, wollte er Achilles überzeugen.

Bedauernd sah Shay auf die angefangene Suppe auf seinem Teller hinab. Dann öffnete er die Phiole und ließ das Gift in die Suppe tröpfeln. Nachdem er die leere Phiole in den Kamin geworfen hatte, griff er nach dem Löffel und führte ihn zum Mund.

_Denk an die Zukunft, Shay. Denk daran, dass du geschworen hast, die Assassinen stärker und bedeutender zu machen, als sie es je waren._

Der Gedanke gab ihm etwas Mut.

Shay schloss die Augen und aß.

   
  ~*~

 

_New York, August 1759_

 

Drei Tage später legte die _Morrigan_ im Hafen von New York an.

Shay hatte sich mittlerweile wieder so weit von seiner Vergiftung erholt, dass Achilles ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit auf Hope angesetzt hatte.

Sein Mentor war außer sich gewesen vor Wut und Sorge, als er Shay verkrampft und schweißnass am Abend seiner Rückkehr auf dem Boden des Herrenhauses vorgefunden hatte. Als er wenig später hörte, dass der Chevalier ermordet worden war, nachdem Hope und er einen heftigen Streit gehabt hatten, hatte er schließlich seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen.

„Ich hätte es sofort sehen müssen“, sagte er am Abend, als er an Shays Bett saß. „Sie war die erste, die das Wort ‚Verräter‘ in den Mund genommen hat. Dabei hat sie die ganze Zeit über nur versucht, von ihrem eigenen Tun abzulenken.“

„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte Shay. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und elend, und das lag nicht nur an dem Gift in seinem Körper. Was er Hope angetan hatte, würde er sich bis zu seinem Lebensende nicht verzeihen.

Achilles‘ Blick wurde weicher. „Du kannst nichts dafür, Shay, sie hat dich ebenso überrumpelt, wie mich. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass du überlebt hast.“

„Das bleibt... abzuwarten“, stieß Shay mit freudlosem Lächeln hervor. Er hatte sich in den letzten Stunden so häufig übergeben müssen, dass er sich ganz entkräftet fühlte.

„Du wirst nicht sterben, Shay“, sagte Achilles fest und nahm seine Hand. „Nicht heute.“

In diesem Moment fiel Shay mehr als je zuvor auf, wie alt und müde sein Mentor aussah. Achilles hatte in den letzten Jahren mehr Freunde verloren und Verluste hinnehmen müssen, als ein Mann ertragen konnte, und jeder davon hatte ihn nur verbitterter gemacht. Und nun hatte auch Hope ihn hintergangen, die für ihn wie eine Tochter gewesen war...

Vermutlich war das auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb er Hope nicht persönlich hatte stellen wollen. Er hätte ihr vor Enttäuschung niemals in die Augen sehen können.

 

Als Shay an die Tür des Herrenhauses klopfte, das Hope von ihren Eltern geerbt hatte, dauerte es mehrere Minuten, bis ihm schließlich geöffnet wurde. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Hope selbst, die ihm gegenüberstand, was bedeutete, dass sie allein im Haus sein musste.

Das würde die ganze Sache erleichtern.

Hope sah ihn ebenso verwirrt an, wie er sie, doch schließlich war sie es, die die Stille durchbrach.

„Shay“, sagte sie. „Was machst du hier?“

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum bist du so blass im Gesicht?“

„Muss mir eine Erkältung eingefangen haben“, entgegnete Shay mit schiefem Lächeln. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

Sie schien einen Moment lang mit sich selbst zu hadern, doch dann stieß sie die Tür auf und ließ ihn eintreten.

„Du bist gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen“, sagte sie, während sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss. „Heute will ich das Experiment durchführen, das die Schatulle endlich öffnen wird...“

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum – und Shay stach zu.

„Verzeih mir“, wisperte er, während er sie auffing.

Sie starrte aus weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Klinge hinab, die er in ihren Unterleib gestoßen hatte, dann hob sie den Blick und sah ihn an.

„ _Du_ bist der Verräter“, flüsterte sie ungläubig. „Du warst es von Anfang an!“

„Ich hatte keine Wahl“, entgegnete Shay betrübt. „Ich konnte nicht länger zusehen, wie die Assassinen in ihrer Ignoranz die Welt zerstören. Die Bruderschaft könnte so viel Gutes leisten, wenn ihre Anführer bessere Entscheidungen treffen würden.“

„Und du glaubst, du könntest bessere Entscheidungen treffen?“, fragte sie spöttisch.

„Bessere als Achilles? Ja“, meinte Shay.

Hope sank zu Boden, und er kniete neben ihr nieder und nahm ihre Hand.

„Der ‚Verrat‘ des Chevaliers war also nur eine Farce?“ Hope gab ein Lachen von sich, das jedoch schnell in ein Husten überging. Blut färbte ihre Lippen rot.

„Er war Mittel zum Zweck“, bestätigte Shay. „Ich habe ihn ebenfalls getötet, kaum, dass du weg warst. Anschließend habe ich mich selbst vergiftet.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Achilles hat keinen Moment lang daran gezweifelt, dass du etwas damit zu tun hattest.“

„Von wegen Erkältung“, stieß sie hervor und lachte erneut.

Shay schwieg.

„Aber es war... nicht alles schlecht... oder?“, fragte sie nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Nein“, sagte er und lächelte traurig. „Nein, das war es nicht.“

„Ich hoffe trotzdem... dass du auf ewig in der Hölle brennen wirst für... das, was du getan hast“, sagte sie mit einer Verachtung in der Stimme, die Shay tiefer traf als alles, was sie zuvor gesagt hatte.

Dann war sie still und ihre Brust hob sich nicht länger.

 

Er saß stumm neben ihr, bis der Abend dämmerte und er sich schließlich mit schmerzenden Knien wieder erhob.

Im Keller entdeckte er die Schatulle, sowie eine komplizierte Apparatur, die Hope um sie herum aufgebaut hatte.

Shay beschloss, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, und alles zu vernichten.

Er legte mehrere Feuer, erst im Keller, dann in den oberen Stockwerken, bis schließlich der Großteil der Möbel in Flammen stand. Später konnte er Achilles immer noch erzählen, dass das Feuer bei seinem Kampf mit Hope ausgebrochen war.

Er nahm die Schatulle an sich und kletterte aus einem der Fenster hinaus auf die Straße. Während er zur _Morrigan_ zurückkehrte, blickte er sich kein einziges Mal um.

   
  ~*~

 

_Boston, September 1759_

 

„... Shay!“

Er blinzelte. Jemand sprach mit ihm. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht mehr, wer, geschweige denn, wo er sich im Augenblick befand.  Langsam hob er den Kopf.

Haytham saß ihm gegenüber, und er erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und... Sorge? Der Templer musste ihn schon mehrfach angesprochen haben, doch Shay hatte seine Stimme nicht gehört.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist los mit dir?“, fragte Haytham. „Erst hättest du fast einen Spion der Assassinen zu unserem Treffpunkt geführt, weil du nachlässig warst, und nun muss ich mich ständig wiederholen, weil du mir nicht zuhörst. So kenne ich dich gar nicht!“

Shay schloss die Augen.

„Können wir... für einen Moment über etwas anderes reden, als den nächsten Mord?“, fragte er leise.

Er hörte, wie Haytham ein Schnauben von sich gab. Dann knarrte sein Stuhl, als der andere sich zurücklehnte.

„Na schön“, meinte der Templer nach einer Weile. „Sprich.“

Shay öffnete wieder die Augen, doch er sah Haytham nicht an, sondern blickte stattdessen aus dem Fenster.

„Als wir hiermit angefangen haben... damals, nach unserem ersten Treffen...“ Er stockte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich hatte damals noch Hoffnung.“

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Haytham fragend eine Augenbraue hob, doch der Templer unterbrach ihn nicht.

„Ich wusste, dass die Aufgabe, die vor mir lag, nahezu unmöglich war, doch ich war überzeugt, dass ich sie bewältigen würde, wenn ich mich nur auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren und dabei stets an mich selbst glauben würde.“

Shay sah den anderen Mann an.

„Mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.“

Haytham erwiderte seinen Blick mit regloser Miene.

„Gewiss, ich habe viel erreicht“, fuhr Shay müde fort. „Aber ich habe auch unterschätzt, wie viel Kraft es mich kosten würde. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch genug übrig habe für das, was noch vor mir liegt.“

Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über sie.

Schließlich begann Haytham zu sprechen.

„Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass dein Vorhaben Opfer fordern würde“, sagte er ruhig. „Dass es diejenigen das Leben kosten würde, die dir nahestanden. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man–“

„Einen Teufel wisst Ihr!“ Shay sprang auf und stützte die Hände auf die Tischplatte, während er wütend auf den anderen hinabsah.

„Vorsicht, Shay...“, sagte der andere leise, doch Shay ignorierte die Warnung in seiner Stimme.

„Was wisst Ihr schon davon, wie ich mich fühle?!“, rief er. „Wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich gezwungen war, auf Liam zu schießen? Als ich Adéwalé an Euch auslieferte? Oder als ich _der Frau, die ich liebte_ , eine Klinge in den Bauch stieß und dabei zusah, wie sie starb...?“

Er gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle“, sagte er und wandte sich ab. „Und ich bezweifle, dass es Euch bei all den Plänen, die Ihr im Laufe der Jahre geschmiedet habt, je interessiert hat...“

Haytham bewegte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die es Shay nicht ermöglichte, Luft zu holen, bevor sich eine Hand um seine Kehle schloss und der Templer ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand drückte.

„Ich habe genug Menschen in meinem Leben verloren, dass ich weiß, wie sich Verlust anfühlt, also spar mir dein Selbstmitleid“, sagte Haytham kalt. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich dich genug schätze, dass ich dir für deine Unverschämtheit nicht die Zunge abschneide.“

Der Griff des Templers um seinen Hals war zu fest, als dass Shay ihm eine wütende Anwort hätte entgegenschleudern können, darum begnügte er sich damit, den anderen hasserfüllt anzufunkeln.

Doch Haytham ließ sein Blick völlig kalt. Stattdessen lockerte er nach einer Weile wieder seinen Griff, und Shay holte keuchend Luft.

„So viel Wut“, sagte Haytham leise. „So viel Anspannung...“

Er musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Und kein Ventil, um sie loszuwerden.“

Shay wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie viel Wärme der Körper des anderen ausstrahlte, der sich noch immer gegen ihn presste.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen.

Und während seine Augen Shays Zunge folgten, veränderte sich plötzlich etwas in Haythams Blick.

„Sag mir, was du brauchst, Shay...“, murmelte er so dicht an seiner Wange, dass dieser die Wärme seines Atems spüren konnte.

Und Shay wollte ihm nachgeben, wollte mehr als alles andere, dass Haytham die Kontrolle ergriff, und ihm endlich gab, wonach er sich sehnte... doch gänzlich kampflos wollte er auch nicht aufgeben, dafür war sein Stolz zu groß.

Anstatt Haytham also eine Antwort zu geben, überbrückte er das letzte Stück zwischen ihnen und biss ihn in die Unterlippe.

Doch der erhoffte Wutanfall blieb aus. Stattdessen leckte sich Haytham nur das Blut von der Lippe und lächelte.

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht...“

 

Zärtlichkeit war das letzte, was Shay in diesem Moment wollte – und es war zu seiner Erleichterung auch nicht das, was er bekam.

Haythams Hände waren rau, als sie seine Hüften packten und ihn unsanft auf den Tisch hoben. Shay legte mit einem Keuchen den Kopf in den Nacken, als der andere kleine Bisse auf seinem Kinn und seinem Hals verteilte, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihm in die Schulter biss – nicht fest genug, um die Haut zu durchdringen, doch mit genug Kraft, dass man das Mal noch Tage später sehen würde.

Als Shay jedoch seinerseits versuchte, den anderen zu beißen, griff Haytham mit einer Hand in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf schmerzhaft nach hinten. Shay versuchte mit beiden Händen, seinen Griff zu lockern, doch der Templer war unnachgiebig. Während Shay noch versuchte, sich zu befreien, öffnete Haytham mit der freien Hand geschickt die Knöpfe und Schnallen von Shays Jacke und streifte sie ihm wenig später von den Schultern. Für sein Hemd, das danach folgte, hatte er jedoch weniger Geduld und zerriss es kurzerhand mit einem kräftigen Ruck.

Shay suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte, und schloss seine Finger schließlich um die Hinterkante des Tisches, während Haytham, der noch immer an seinen Haaren zog, abwechselnd an der Haut seines Oberkörpers saugte oder hineinbiss. Es tat _weh_ , doch es war kein Schmerz, der ihn kontrollierte, sondern der im Gegenteil etwas Befreiendes an sich hatte.

Haytham ließ sich viel Zeit, während er Stück für Stück tiefer sank und Shay dabei ausgiebig mit Lippen und Zähnen quälte, bis sich der Brustkorb des anderen Mannes rasch hob und senkte und feine Schweißtropfen über seine Stirn perlten.

„Haytham...“, flüsterte Shay schließlich, und es musste etwas in seiner Stimme gewesen sein, das den anderen schließlich aufblicken ließ. Haytham schenkte Shay ein kurzes Lächeln, dann lockerte sich sein Griff in seinen Haaren endlich und er ließ die Hände auf Shays Gürtel sinken. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen zog er ihn Zentimeter für Zentimeter durch die breite Schnalle und ließ ihn schließlich achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Ebenso langsam öffnete er dann die Knöpfe von Shays Hose, wobei er dem anderen einen Blick zuwarf, in dem so viel Hitze lag, dass Shays Atem stockte.

Haytham spuckte in seine Hand, dann griff er ohne Zögern nach Shays mittlerweile fast schmerzhaft harter Erregung. Shays Augen fielen zu und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem wortlosen Ruf.

„Sieh mich an“, sagte Haytham leise, und sein Tonfall war so befehlend, dass Shay sofort wieder die Augen öffnete. Er starrte ihn mit leicht geöffneten Lippen an, während Haytham ihn langsam, aber unnachgiebig auf den Höhepunkt zutrieb.

„ _Sieh mich an!_ “, wiederholte Haytham, als Shay es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt, und seine Augen sich gegen seinen Willen schlossen, während er die ersten Wellen des Orgasmus herannahen spürte.

„Ich kann nicht...!“ Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf, doch Haytham griff einmal mehr in seine Haare.

„Doch, Shay“, sagte er rau. „Du kannst.“

Und er zog so kräftig an seinen Haaren, dass es dem anderen die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Shay riss die Augen auf.

Haytham erwiderte mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit seinen Blick, dann beschleunigte er die Bewegungen seiner Hand und sagte:

„ _Komm._ “

Und als Shay schließlich kam, waren seine Gedanken für einen kurzen, wunderbaren Moment wie leergefegt, und all seine Probleme lagen in unendlich weiter Ferne.

 

Haytham zog ihn danach in seine Arme und küsste seine schweißnasse Haare, während Shays Atem sich langsam wieder beruhigte und sein Bewusstsein allmählich ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrte.

„Besser?“, fragte Haytham schließlich leise.

Shay lehnte erschöpft die Stirn gegen die Schulter des anderen und lächelte schwach.

„Besser“, sagte er.

 

Shay zog sich wieder an, so weit es sein ruiniertes Hemd zuließ, dann bestellten sie etwas zu essen und zu trinken.

Der Raum roch zweifellos noch immer nach Sex, doch als die Wirtin ihnen schließlich ihr Essen brachte, verzog sie keine Miene, sondern stellte das Tablett nur wortlos auf den Tisch, bevor sie wieder ging.

Während sie aßen, entspannte sich eine lockere Unterhaltung, die nichts mit Templern oder Assassinen zu tun hatte. Stattdessen erzählten sie sich Begebenheiten aus dem Leben, das sie führten, bevor sie in den ewigen Krieg zwischen dem Orden und der Bruderschaft hineingezogen worden waren.

Shay erinnerte sich an seine Jugend in New York, in der er und Liam Mitglieder einer Straßenbande gewesen waren und oft Prügel von gegnerischen Banden eingesteckt hatten, während seine Tante jeden Abend vor Verzweiflung die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen hatte, als sie seine blauen Flecke sah. Er erzählte von der Mutter, die bei seiner Geburt gestorben war und die er nur aus den Erinnerungen seines Vaters kannte – der, um seine Familie zu ernähren, wochenlang auf See fuhr und dabei seinen Sohn oft zurücklassen musste.

Haytham wiederum erzählte von seiner Kindheit in London und von dem Herrenhaus, in dem er aufgewachsen war, von seiner Mutter, die er vergöttert hatte, und seinem Vater, der viele Geheimnisse hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die vornehme Londoner Gesellschaft und die zahllosen Theater- und Opernbesuche, zu denen sein Vater ihn und seine Halbschwester mitgenommen hatte. Und er erinnerte sich an die herablassenden Bemerkungen der Lords und Ladys, die seinen Vater hinter vorgehaltener Hand oft als „neureichen Kriminellen“ beschimpft hatten.

Als sie ihre Mahlzeit schließlich beendet hatten und sich wieder Schweigen über sie legte, wollte keiner von ihnen als erstes aufstehen, um zu gehen, so wie sie es zu dieser späten Stunde für gewöhnlich taten.

Schließlich sah Shay zu dem anderen Mann hinüber, in dessen Blick eine Vielzahl von Emotionen aufflackerte, von denen sich jedoch keine wirklich durchzusetzen vermochte. Und er wusste, dass es kein Zurück geben würde, als er aufstand und Haythams Hand nahm, um ihn zum Bett zu führen.

 

Dieses Mal war es langsamer, intimer; die Notwendigkeit, zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, war nicht mehr da, so wie noch wenige Stunden zuvor. Dieses Mal konnte Shay sich ganz auf alle Sinne konzentrieren, und er genoss es sehr, als Haytham ihn zum ersten Mal küsste. Erst nur auf die Lippen, dann nach und nach am ganzen Körper, und besonders auf die Stellen, wo er Shay zuvor gebissen hatte, so als wollte er sich für seine Rücksichtslosigkeit zuvor entschuldigen.

Sie verbrachten Stunden damit, den Körper des anderen mit Händen und Lippen kennenzulernen, und als Haytham schließlich in ihn eindrang und ihn mit gemächlichen, kontrollierten Stößen auf den Höhepunkt zutrieb, war Shay bereits im Halbschlaf, und es dauerte lange, bis sich wieder die köstliche Spannung aufgebaut hatte, die seinen Körper kurz vor dem Orgasmus erfasste. Als er schließlich kam, zog Haytham ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest, als wollte er sich nie wieder von ihm lösen.

Shay atmete mit einem Seufzen aus und vergrub das Gesicht an der Schulter des anderen.

Und während er langsam in den Schlaf driftete wurde ihm bewusst, dass vielleicht doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren war.

   
  ~*~

 

_Davenport, März 1760_

 

 _Es ist so weit_ , dachte Shay. _Der Moment ist gekommen._

Er stand auf dem Deck der _Morrigan_ und sah zu dem großen Anwesen hinüber, in dem Achilles auf ihn wartete. Er trug die weißen Roben eines Meisterassassinen, die sein Mentor ihm nur wenige Monate zuvor für seinen Einsatz im Kampf gegen die Verräterin Hope Jensen und die Sicherstellung der Schatulle verliehen hatte.

Liam, der neben ihm stand, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?“, fragte er.

Shay dachte für einen Moment an die Gesichter all jener, die er in den letzten Jahren verloren hatte, und an den Brief, der in der Innentasche seiner Robe steckte, und der Worte der Ermutigung von Haytham enthielt.

„Ja“, sagte er dann. „Ich bin mir sicher.“

Liam nickte, und Seite an Seite gingen sie von Bord.

Niemand hielt sie auf, als sie den Pfad zum Herrenhaus hinaufschritten, doch viele, die ihnen begegneten, blieben stehen und sahen Liam mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Verachtung nach.

Mehrere Assassinen folgten ihnen, während sie die letzten Stufen zum Haus hinaufstiegen, doch keiner wagte es, sie ins Haus zu begleiten, als Shay schließlich die Tür öffnete.

Sie trafen Achilles in seinem Arbeitszimmer an, die Schreibfeder in der Hand.

Er nickte Shay erfreut zu, doch als sein Blick auf Liam fiel, war sein Gesicht mit einem Mal wie versteinert.

„Shay“, sagte er mit tonloser Stimme. „Was hat _er_ hier zu suchen?“

„‚Er‘ hat einen Namen“, brummte Liam, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Und kann für sich selbst sprechen.“

Achilles ignorierte ihn.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, diesen Verräter hierher zu bringen?“, fragte er Shay außer sich vor Wut. „Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?!“

Doch Shay ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Um ehrlich zu sein war es Liam, der auf mich zugetreten ist und mich gebeten hat, ihn hierher zu bringen“, entgegnete er. „Die Templer wollen uns einen Vorschlag unterbreiten.“

„Einen Vorschlag“, wiederholte Achilles mit hohler Stimme.

„Ganz recht“, sagte Liam. Er zog ein Schriftstück aus seinem Ärmel und hielt es Achilles hin.

Dieser nahm es langsam entgegen und faltete das Papier auseinander.

„Nach dem Tod unserer Verbündeten, Hope Jensen, haben wir jegliche Aktivitäten eingestellt, die den Assassinen schaden könnten“, erklärte Liam, während Achilles still das Abkommen las. „Unser Großmeister ist schon seit längerem der Meinung, dass wir mehr erreichen könnten, wenn wir unsere Differenzen beseitigen und zusammenarbeiten würden – insbesondere angesichts der Revolution gegen die Briten, die immer unausweichlicher scheint und zweifellos in den nächsten Jahren ausbrechen wird.“

Achilles beendete seine Lektüre und ließ die Papiere sinken.

„Du sprichst von ihr, als wärt ihr nie Freunde gewesen“, sagte er, ohne Liam dabei anzusehen.

„Ich habe ihren Tod ebenso bedauert, wie jeder einzelne Assassine“, entgegnete Liam leise. „Doch was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Zukunft besser wird.“

„Und jetzt haben wir eine Chance, gemeinsam darauf hinzuarbeiten“, fügte Shay hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

Achilles sah sie einen Moment lang wortlos an. Dann ließ er den Brief zu Boden fallen und trat mit dem Fuß darauf.

„Niemals werde ich das unterschreiben“, sagte er mit kalter Stimme. „ _Niemals_.“

Er wandte sich an Shay. „Wie kannst du nur so naiv sein zu glauben, dass die Templer irgendetwas anderes wollen, als Kontrolle über die Kolonien und die Macht, die die Schatulle ihnen verspricht? Hast du denn _gar nichts_ aus den letzten Jahren gelernt?“

„Doch, Mentor“, entgegnete Shay. „Ich habe gelernt, dass ein Einzelner weniger schafft, als eine Gruppe, die zusammenarbeitet. Das habt _Ihr_ mich damals ganz am Anfang gelehrt. Habt Ihr das schon wieder vergessen?“

„Ich kann mich noch an die Lektion erinnern“, warf Liam ein. „Ich war dabei.“

„Meine Antwort bleibt ‚nein‘!“, rief Achilles. „Und jetzt geht mir aus den Augen, alle beide. Glaub mir, dieser Tag wird für dich Konsequenzen haben, Shay. Und solltest du–“ Er deutete auf Liam. „–noch ein einziges Mal den Fuß in dieses Haus setzen, werde ich dich eigenhändig töten!“

Liam schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir waren einst Freunde, Achilles“, sagte er leise. „Ich sah zu Euch auf, wie zu einem Vater. Doch jetzt... Jetzt seid Ihr nur noch ein verbitterter alter Mann. Ihr enttäuscht mich.“

Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Shay folgte ihm.

An der Tür hielt Liam noch ein letztes Mal inne. Und während er Shay einen Blick zuwarf, den dieser nicht zu deuten wusste, sagte er: „Kein Wunder, dass Hope euch verraten hat.“

Shays Augen weiteten sich.

Er drehte sich um, doch es war bereits zu spät. Achilles hatte nach der Pistole gegriffen, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag, und bevor Shay einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen konnte, hatte er bereits den Abzug gedrückt.

Der Schuss hallte so laut in Shays Ohren wider, dass er für einen Moment taub war.

Er konnte nicht hören, was Liam sagte, doch er sah den roten Fleck auf seiner Brust, der langsam immer größer wurde. Dann brach sein Freund zusammen.

Sofort war Shay an seiner Seite und presste verzweifelt ein Stück Stoff auf seine Wunde, das er von seiner Robe abgerissen hatte. Doch Achilles hatte gut gezielt und Shay wusste, dass sein Freund nur noch wenige Momente zu leben hatte.

„Du verdammter Idiot“, murmelte er, während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Wieso musstest du ihn nur provozieren...?“

„Um dir... zu helfen“, wisperte Liam so leise, dass nur Shay es hören konnte.

Doch bevor der andere etwas entgegnen konnte, kniete zu seiner großen Überraschung Achilles neben ihm nieder.

Ein Ausdruck tiefen Grams hatte sich auf seine Züge gelegt und seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ihm die Pistole aus den kraftlosen Fingern glitt.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er.  „Es tut mir so unendlich leid...!“

„Es ist... gut“, erwiderte Liam mit schwachem Lächeln und griff nach Achilles‘ Hand. „Ich war da- davon überzeugt, Ihr könntet... über Euren Schatten springen...“

Er holte rasselnd Luft. „Ich habe mich geirrt.“

„Oh, Liam...!“, schluchzte Achilles und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Shay wusste nicht, ob er ihn jemals hatte weinen sehen, doch in diesem Moment konnte der alte Mann seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Und auch Shays Sicht verschwamm immer mehr, und wütend blinzelte er die Tränen fort.

Schon einmal hatte er geglaubt, seinen Freund verloren zu haben, doch dieses Mal wusste er, dass es endgültig war. Und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

„Weine nicht, Shay“, flüsterte Liam. „Du hast es bald... geschafft.“

Er drückte ein letztes Mal Shays Hand.

Dann schloss er die Augen und lag still.

 

Als Achilles einige Tage später mit müdem Gesicht und gebrochenem Herzen verkündete, dass er als Anführer der Bruderschaft zurücktrat und Shay sein Nachfolger sein würde, herrschte eine seltsame, doch nicht unangenehme Stimmung unter den Assassinen. Viele von ihnen trauerten Achilles als Mentor nach, doch sie alle hatten mittlerweile häufig genug mit Shay zusammengearbeitet, dass sie der Zukunft trotz allem optimistisch entgegensahen.

Er und Achilles begruben Liam auf der Klippe über der Bucht, und in den ersten Wochen kam Shay fast jeden Tag für mehrere Stunden hierher und starrte blicklos auf das Meer hinaus.

Liam hatte Recht behalten – Shay hatte es geschafft. Er wünschte nur, sein Freund hätte nicht so einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlen müssen.

Für eine Weile lebte Achilles weiter in seinem Haus über der Bucht, doch nach ein paar Monaten verschwand er plötzlich, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Shay hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er gegangen war, doch er vermutete, dass Haytham seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte. Die Schatulle hatte er dabei unberührt zurückgelassen, was die ganze Sache nur noch verdächtiger machte, doch falls die Templer damit zu tun hatten, dann blieb es ihr Geheimnis.

Und vielleicht war es auch das Beste so.

 

In seiner Befugnis als Anführer der Bruderschaft schloss Shay nun offiziell den Waffenstillstand mit den Templern, für den er und Liam so hart gearbeitet hatten.

Viele Assassinen waren nicht begeistert, als Shay ihnen von dem Abkommen erzählte, und manche kehrten der Bruderschaft den Rücken und wurden nie wieder gesehen. Die meisten fanden sich jedoch mit der Zeit damit ab, und bald herrschte eine friedliche Koexistenz zwischen beiden Gruppen, die keiner mehr missen wollte. Shay verstand sich sogar so gut mit dem Templer, den er als Gist kennengelernt hatte, dass er ihm eine Stelle in der Mannschaft seines Schiffes anbot – und die der andere nur mit Freuden annahm.

Shay und Haytham trafen sich weiterhin im Geheimen, fernab von Templern und Assassinen, wo sie unerkannt waren. Dort besprachen sie nicht nur zukünftige Operationen, sondern lernten sich mit den Jahren auch auf eine Weise kennen, die sie sowohl als Freunde, als auch als Liebhaber unzertrennlich machte.

   
  ~*~

 

_Cambridge, Massachusetts , Juli 1775_

 

„General Washington, Sir! Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung! Da sind zwei Männer, die Sie sprechen möchten. Sie sagen, es wäre von großer Dringlichkeit!“

Washington blickte auf.

„Danke, Hamilton.“

Der General bedeutete seinem jungen Mitarbeiter mit einem Nicken, dass er gehen konnte, und erhob sich dann von seinem Stuhl.

Die Männer, die eintraten, waren ihm nicht bekannt. Der eine trug einen Dreispitz und hatte langes, mit grauen Strähnen durchsetztes Haar, das im Nacken zusammengebunden war. Seine grauen Augen sahen sich aufmerksam im Zimmer um, bevor sie sich schließlich auf Washington richteten.

Der andere Mann trug seltsame Roben von strahlendem Weiß, die in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schienen. Sein Haar war ebenfalls von erstem Grau durchsetzt, doch sein Blick war nicht minder scharf und wachsam, als der seines Begleiters.

„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte der General. „Und was ist von so großer Dringlichkeit, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann?“

„Verzeiht“, sagte der Mann mit dem Dreispitz und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Mein Name ist Haytham Kenway. Mein Begleiter ist–“

„Shay Cormac“, stellte der andere Mann sich vor und verbeugte sich ebenfalls kurz. „Wir sind die Anführer zweier Gruppierungen, die in diesem Krieg bislang Neutralität bewahrt haben. Doch da wir mittlerweile ebenfalls ein Interesse daran haben, die Briten in ihre Schranken zu weisen, haben wir beschlossen, Euch unsere Unterstützung anzubieten.“

„Unsere Leute haben viele... sehr _spezielle_ Fähigkeiten“, fuhr Kenway fort. „Sie sind geübt in Spionage und Kampf auf engstem Raum, und beherrschen eine Vielzahl unterschiedlichster Waffen.“

Der General sah nachdenklich von einem Mann zum anderen.

Dann sprach er:

„Nehmen wir an, ich wäre an einer Zusammenarbeit interessiert... was für Forderungen habt Ihr in Bezug auf Ausrüstung oder Bezahlung?“

„Eine Bezahlung wird nicht nötig sein“, sagte Cormac. „Wir haben unsere eigenen Ressourcen. Das gleiche gilt für Waffen und sonstige Ausrüstung.“

Washington hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. „Es gibt nichts, was Ihr im Gegenzug wollt?“

„Was wir wollen, ist Freiheit, nicht nur für die Kolonien, sondern für alle Unterdrückten und Versklavten, die in ihnen leben“, sagte Cormac.

„In den Menschen, die in diesem Land leben, steckt so viel Potential“, fügte Kenway hinzu. „Es ist unser Wunsch, dass sie den Gedanken der Aufklärung weitertragen und eine Nation aufbauen, die ein Vorbild für alle anderen sein wird.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Washington nickte. „Das sind die Dinge, für die auch wir kämpfen.“

Der General überlegte für einen Moment, dann winkte er ihnen schließlich, sich mit ihm an den Tisch zu setzen.

„Ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten, dass wir nicht dringend Unterstützung brauchen“, sagte er. „Nun gut, Ihr habt mein Interesse geweckt. Erzählt mir mehr.“

Kenway lächelte.

„Mit Vergnügen.“


End file.
